


не хватает

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Маке кажется, что в ее жизни чего-то не хватает.
Kudos: 3





	не хватает

Маке кажется, что в ее жизни чего-то не хватает. Или кого-то. Что-то между, в общем.

Она думает об этом снова, рассеянно смотря в окно, но потом одергивает себя и хмурится, пытаясь слушать учителя. Отличнице и старосте не пристало отвлекаться на уроках. Даже в моменты, когда уроки кажутся неправильно скучными да и вся жизнь будто проходит мимо, а она сидит тут, за партой, пропуская все интересное.

Вопреки стереотипам о ботаниках, Мака любит физкультуру. Более того: у нее хорошо получается. Мака кажется совсем слабой и хилой, потому что она тощая и миниатюрная; но это помогает быстро бегать. В своем классе она бегает лучше всех и в очередной раз обгоняет напарницу по спринту. Ким, всегда занимающая второе место за ней почти по всем физическим показателям, слишком сильно старается нагнать ее в самом конце дистанции и в итоге спотыкается. У Маки екает сердце, когда она оборачивается: у Ким всегда все чересчур, и падает она тоже с размахом, сдирая локти и коленку — широко, до крови. Но Мака переводит дыхание и не беспокоится: на Ким всегда все заживает очень быстро.

Макины показатели даже лучше, чем у парней, и их, конечно, надо использовать, — так говорит их учитель. Он славный парень, и Мака просто рассеянно кивает головой и давит улыбку. Не то чтобы она не согласна; просто ей кажется, что в этом мире нет такой стези, в которой бы она хотела проявить свою физическую подготовку. Что-то близкое — да, даже несколько вариантов. Но в каждом чего-то не хватает. А если сложить их вместе — получается безумная чушь, но Мака всегда улыбается, когда думает об этом, хоть никому и не говорит. Если ее однокласснику можно плести дурацкие байки про то, что он потомок ниндзя-ассасинов, то почему ей нельзя всего-то лишь помечтать?

Маке нравится помогать людям, она чувствует себя защитницей, даже когда дело касается совсем пустяков. Еще — она чувствует ответственность за каждого и всегда готова сорваться на помощь. И Мака срывается — когда видит, как новенькой девочке становится плохо и та начинает заваливаться в обморок. Мака оказывает первую помощь и приводит ее в себя; вокруг уже столпотворение, но кто-то помогает ей, разгоняя зевак. Мака поднимает взгляд и видит: это _ребенок_ из параллельного класса, имени которого она не помнит; он вечно бледный как смерть и с лицом ходит угрюмым и безэмоциональным. И все же Мака думает, что он хороший парень, он старательно освобождает пространство вокруг них и отправляет кого-то за медсестрой. Но девочка в ее руках вдруг оживляется и взволнованно говорит, что не надо звать медсестру, ей уже лучше. Мака не спорит, она тоже недолюбливает их медсестру; у нее приторная улыбка и холодные руки, а еще взгляд такой, будто дырявящий насквозь, что, глядя ей в глаза, каменеешь от страха. Мака помогает ей подняться и провожает до класса. Кривая улыбка и едва слышное спасибо наполняют теплом, как всегда; Маке нравится помогать, но ей всегда кажется, будто того, что она делает, недостаточно. Будто она способна на большее.

Остаток дня проходит без происшествий и проблем. На биологии откровенно скучно, как будто бы она никогда лягушек не видела, на математике им сообщают результаты пробного теста перед экзаменами, и Мака морщится: она вторая по школе, этот заучка ее обогнал. Она присматривает за новенькой все время: та держится молодцом. После уроков Мака предлагает проводить ее до дома, но та смущенно отмахивается и говорит, что все в порядке. Маке верится с трудом: лицо у нее бледное, почти синее, но Мака не настаивает. Она прощается с ней, но сама домой не идет — гуляет до вечера по дворам и заброшкам.

Сегодня безоблачно, и убывающая луна острым росчерком режет небо. Скоро новолуние — время демонов и ведьм; это дурацкие поверья, но Мака почему-то все время думает об этом и ходит по ночам осторожно; и слишком часто кидает взгляд на месяц, как будто чего-то ждет.

Но месяц — как ему и положено — просто бездушно освещает ей дорогу. И в этот момент Мака до ужаса остро чувствует: ей в этой жизни не хватает чего-то.

Или кого-то. Она так и не поняла.


End file.
